Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to sensor based configuration and control of network devices.
Local area networks typically comprise a variety of network devices. For example, a home network can comprise different types of smart devices (e.g., smart appliances) and other suitable types of communication devices. A “smart” device typically refers to an electronic device (e.g., a home appliance such as a lighting device, a refrigerator, a heating/cooling unit, etc.) that can automatically monitor and adjust its operation to meet the needs and requirements of a user. The smart device may be wirelessly configured and controlled and may even communicate/coordinate with other smart devices.